The present invention relates to a tailgate for a pickup truck and more particularly to an extendable assembly that acts as both a step and a cargo stop.
Pickup truck operators may carry long items in the truck beds that extend beyond the length of the bed. In these situations, some may leave the tailgate open to accommodate the cargo. It is desirable, then, to provide some type of stop that prevents items from sliding backwards out of the bed while the vehicle is operating. Preferably, such a system adds minimal weight and complexity to the truck.